


the more you love a memory, (the stronger and stranger it becomes)

by ayebydan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Albus Severus/Scorpius, Background Lily Luna/Lysander, Community: hp_goldenage, Gen, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Fifty years after the death of his parents Harry decides to have a ceremony to remember them within the old manor at number twelve in London. On a hopeful note he sends an invitation to Severus Snape. He is stunned when the man appears and further still when he decides to speak about his mother.





	the more you love a memory, (the stronger and stranger it becomes)

**Author's Note:**

> OCs are grandchildren we don't have from canon. I tried to keep everyone else in character. It was a great prompt and it has really spun a whole load of ideas in my mind so thank you to the prompter! I do hope it was what you were looking for.

When Harry does have the ceremony to mark fifty years after his parent's passing he has it at the old Black house at number 12 in London. Many had thought he had sold the house but something in Harry had not been able to part with it. It turned out to be a good call and Orion Black's severe paranoia has served Harry well over the years, even without the fidelius hanging over it. More than one time Harry and his Auror partner Marcus Flint had turned to the old house as something of a halfway house come headquarters for the next mission their head of department wanted nothing to do with, but the hours are approved, just get it done lads.

Ginny raises her eyebrows when he tells her where it will be held and that is where Harry begins to perfect his speech which will be personalised for each person he approaches,

"I do not want to take them to where my kids grew up, even if I know you would be perfectly happy to let me use the garden and stuff. I don't want to take folk to where I live now either because for some reason Harry Potter is still _cool shit_ or whatever Lily says. Godrics Hollow seems wrong because they died there. It is associated with all this _bad_ stuff which is not what this is about. Hogwarts is out because it is not the world I am inviting either. I-"

"Stop," Ginny interrupts him softly, a warm hand on his shoulder, "I get it. I was just shocked. I'll be there and I will get the family all organised and informed too. You just worry about everyone else. "

"Thanks, Gin. Let me tell our lot though yeah?"

The smile in return is heavy but honest. It is the sort that makes Harry wish their marriage had worked but reminds him at the same time why it never did. He hopes that she knows Daphne is more than welcome. 

HPHP

 

The third floor had been knocked through into one large dorm like space years ago when Harry had begun to use it for his team of Aurors. It was better for them to sleep in one space and build moral and pin notices, maps and the odd racy poster on the wall than be parted. Harry had always loved how scandalised the pureblood members of his team got at the half naked posters of Actors and Musicians like Johnny Depp or Beyonce various muggleborn and halfblood members put up. It had always ticked Harry that the Blacks would have hated it. But Sirius would have cackled with laughter. 

For his current need however it means he has a large hall like space. It takes him days to decide how to decorate it. And a conversation with Hermione. She helps him come to term with the fact that he cannot decorate it as they would have wanted because he has never known them. It does not matter anyway. What matters is the thought. 

So he hauls James and Albus into paint a light blue on all the walls. For the first time in a few years they open up about what they are doing with themselves with more than a few sentences over dinner. James reveals he is thinking of retiring from Quidditch soon even though he has a couple of decades left in him. Al blushes upon the statement and Harry promptly paints down the side of his face to break the tension and make them talk. 

He is stunned when his sons reveal that they and Lily plan to pull their resources and buy back the 'sleekeazy' business once they have enough. The brush drops to the floor.

"How short are you?"

"Never mind. It is our plan," James state stubbornly before returning to his wall.

"Fuck that, son. How much are you short?"

"James needs to play a couple more years. Lil and I will pull what we can on our end, with Ly and Scorp of course," Albus states firmly, "Unless you want to help?"

" _Albus_!"

"Wouldn't Grandad and Nana Potter want him to use family gold to help us? Especially to get the business back? You _know_ I'm great with potions. I can turn a fortune. If my new formula-"

"Oi! Still in the room," Harry barks, causing both of his sons to turn his way, "I want a business plan on my desk Monday evening. All three of you present. Got it?"

They stare at him. James looks defiant. Albus looks ready to cry. "Let's....let's go to the pub okay? All rounds on the old man."

HPHP

 

Harry looks over the list of people he wants to invite and then sets a few of his letters aside to deliver personally. Minerva deserves the personal touch. Luna won't believe it is real unless he turns up himself. Even if they are in-laws. Laughing slightly hysterically he wonders if Lysander has been told that their fortune is going into buying back the family company. 

It had taken many stubborn years but Harry now has an owl. Jupiter. She is unimpressed at all times and that is probably what Harry loves most about her when he thinks about it. She takes three of the invites and the rest Harry takes down to the nearest post office. It costs him a fortune and somehow that makes him laugh. 

A handful of invites he has tucked in his robes and as he stands against the doorway of the post office, still laughing, he visions Caithness and appears in the front garden of Minerva McGonagall. She is over a hundred years now. That does not mean she could not kick his arse though and he is laughing as he makes his way up the path and knocks on the door. As he waits he notes a plant pot filled with water and tips it over to ease its way. His hairs stand on end as he does so and when he stands straight once again he does so with a smile and meets a familiar wand tip.

"What did I say to you upon your seventh year break in to Hogwarts?"

"Potter, it's good to see you. Which I hope still stands? I would ask you the first time you saw me after the whole boy who lived farce?"

Her wrinkled face falls as does her wand and she pulls Harry close as she murmurs "As Albus left you with those beasts."

Harry follows her into the cottage and makes sure his arm leads her back to her chair before he fusses with her teapot and biscuit tin. He is surely old enough to handle it himself now. He visits her on a regular basis but she seems to pick up on his nerves, knows something different is on the air. 

"Spit it out, Potter. I don't have all day."

Harry smiles and bites back a laugh as he serves them both tea and various bourbon biscuits, "And what is pressing on your time, eh?"

"Watching grass grow out that window. Fascinating you know."

"I am sure it. As it happens I have come to invite you to a memorial for my parents. It will be 50 years at the end of the month. I'm getting old and all that."

"Spring chicken."

"Yes, well. I'd like you to come."

"Well where else would I be, Potter? Watching grass grow?"

"Well I heard it was fascinating," Harry teases as he settles into the recliner opposite his old teacher. He has time before he has to move on. 

HPHP

 

Luna is far easier. She is the back shed with a huge pair of magnifier glasses on. He shoves the envelope into the pocket of her apron and demands she read it later. She nods and pats at his hand and that is as good as it gets. Rolf saw him wander down and that is another note that he might get heard. 

HPHP

 

Lavender Brown has done flowers since the end of the war. Her business has been touch and go and Harry mostly thinks flowers as presents are a waste of time but any time he has needed them he has gone to her. Lily insists on some flower presentations around the room saying it will help the look and then stares her dad in horror when he suggests lilies. 

"Merlin, dad, have you ever smelt them? Plus they will draw all the colour out the room. I'll leave Lavender to it. I'll just give the vault number yeah?"

Harry agrees and when he sees the room ready the night before he puts a note in his daily planner to send Lavender a bonus. He has no idea what any of the flowers are but the groups of them settled on the top of tall silver posts are beautiful. 

It is when he is staring at the ready room that he also realises he never managed to question his daughter over the family plot to regain the old business. Harry is pretty sure he only raised one Slytherin. 

HPHP

 

Harry sleeps over the night before so that he doesn't need to face the task of _going_. He wakes up before his alarm and quickly realises that it is Ginny barking orders at their children and grandchildren. A moment later he is aware of small footsteps thundering up towards him. He lies back on his pillow with a smile as the door blasts open and Mason Lupin and Harper Scamander charge across the room before launching themselves at his belly in cries of 'granddad'. 

"Look at you pair! Looking all smartly dressed! Don't think nana wants you up here rolling around does she?"

Mason slips off the bed quietly and makes a show of trying to fix his waistcoat while Harper flops into a starfish and gazes up at Harry with wide green eyes, "I don't want to be in trouble granddad."

"Well you best get back down to nana then! I'll be down soon. Do make sure I get tea! And toast! With jam! Go go go!"

The children scarper in a mass of giggles and Harry nods to himself before changing into his dark blue robes for the day and slowly making his way down to the kitchen. It was never going to be easy balancing the enthusiasm of his grandchildren with the sorrow of the occasion. 

Luckily for him his family have a firm hold on the dining room once he gets there. Molly Weasley is barking orders. Her children follow them without question. Ron is keenly watching a frying pan of bacon while Percy has half an eye on eggs. Various Weasley children are fixing dresses, shirts and robes. Audrey is in charge of the coffee which, as all Weasleys have learned, is absolutely for the best. There is no one like her. 

Angelina is as loud as always and it is her conversation Harry tunes into after giving Mason another hug,

"Thought they told you no more leave, Scorpius?"

Harry listens carefully to his son-in-law as he dethatches Ron's grandchild and gets his hand on a piece of toast, "Well I told Tay that he should shove it. The family needed me here. And frankly, I'm rich enough to tell them to f-...I...well, I don' t need them eh?"

"If only all of us could tell them to bolt."

"Well, I will be the family rebel! Get another joke shop on the go and go run one. Sorted."

Angelina rolls her eyes and then gleefully scoops up some eggs and bacon as they are passed around, "I'm too impatient he says."

"You are!" George implores after a short conversation with Arthur, "We want sales not constant flu calls to Ted to bail us out."

"I'm always happy to bail you out, mate." Ted comments.

"Stop sucking up," Victoire comments dryly," It won't help." 

"It used to," Teddy huffs.

"Then I had, Mason, non?" Victoire grins and Teddy huffs. Harry's heart feels fit to burst. 

He grabs a cup of coffee, intent on heading up to the room for a final check and pauses. Ginny is up in the back corner with Daphne. Harper is on Daphne's knee attempting to refuse food. Ginny's eyes meet his. He nods. 

HPHP

 

Harry is leery of dropping all of twelve's defences so instead has all of his guests floo into the fireplace of the room itself. Marcus arrives early and makes sure to place himself near said fireplace to help Harry's state of mind. One by one his former co-workers and school friends make their way into the room. Draco Malfoy gives Harry a firm hand-shake and then raises an eyebrow when he notices his son near the back corner. 

"Thought he didn't have leave."

"At this point I am not entirely sure that he has a job. I have not seen Al actually speak to him all morning."

"That boy. He's the reason I have such a receding hairline you know."

"Because your hair matters."

"My looks are everything you git. Anyway, I'm glad you invited me."

Harry drops the hand and pulls Draco into a warm hug instead, "You're a good man, Draco. Oh, there is Minerva. Shit I-"

"I've got her. She's become quite the gossip you know? Love a bit of time with old Minnie." And to Harry's amazement Minerva beams upon seeing the blond and allows him to lead her to a seat in the second row. His heartbeat stutters for a second when he sees Professor Snape quietly make his way to the back. Not many seem to recognise him and those who do are polite and controlled enough to pretend that they didn't. His world spins in a series of handshakes and hugs and he feels his heart fill with love and pride when James takes to the floor and starts things off. He goes the thanks and makes a few jokes and even manages to get a name drop in for Lavender while he is at it. 

Before he can get nervous it is him standing in front of this gathered group of people he has grown into himself with over the years. With a deep breath he starts,

"I'm not great at speaking. I'm good at catching bad guys and taking out Dark Lords though so feel free to pay me a huge fee if you know of any trouble. Marcus will do the paperwork-"

"It's your turn, Potter!"

"No heckling in my own house. Merlin. No, today I want to talk about people I never knew. Good people. James Potter and Lily Evans. My parents. They were murdered fifty years ago today and I got the credit for my mum's hard work. Don't start, Flint! I know, I've built a career out of taking credit for yours!" Harry jokes to a murmur of laughter. Marcus was never going to make a sound but he waves at Harry anyway, knowing it will put his partner at ease."Every contact with my mother is distant. No one is here to talk of her Hogwarts years. I have a muggle aunt. She would never dare. I do have a cousin though. I grew up with him. He is here today to share his thoughts and I just hope you give him the time. I hope it will make sense later. My cousin, Dudley Dursley."

Dudley ambles up with a smile and looks to the magical microphone that hovers in front of him. He looks at it unsure. Harry steps off to the side and gives him a smile of encouragement. Lily and nipped out that morning and taken a portkey Percy had lost some paperwork on to get their muggle family over for the day. A few of the audience recognise his face. He nods to them and then focuses on the microphone. "I am Dudley Dursley. I'm a professional boxer in what you call the muggle world. Or I was. Train the young ones now. I see some of you recognise me. Cool. Truth is I grew up with Harry and I made his life hell. When I was seventeen he put that aside because he is a better person than anyone in this room will ever be and hid my family from Voldemort."

Harry notices Severus Snape at the back and holds back a grimace. Clearly his former professor is not impressed that Dudley is speaking of Harry and not his aunt. Turning back to his cousin Harry tries to hold himself still. 

"It amazes me still that Harry is a good person. My mum she...she did not treat him well. She beat him and starved him and encouraged me to bully him. I will not go too much more into that because it is not my place to tell you Harry's story. Anyway, I think it is because my aunt Lily was a great person. I don't get magic. A few of Harry's mates have tried to explain what Aunty did but I still don't get it. I understand she loved her son though. I recon if our roles were reversed and I had lost my parents that Lily and James would have taken me in and loved me. That goodness is in Harry. Other than that I can only offer stuff I know about my mum and therefore Aunty as they must have been there too. She grew up in Cokeworth in theMidlands. The family lived in a three bedroom house in a cul-de-sac. I don't think you lot have those. Everyone lives in a sort of horse shape and knows everyone's business. There were just the two of them with my nan and granddad. They died just after my mum turned eighteen so Aunty Lily must still have been at school, her sixth year I believe. Nothing magical involved. They both caught pneumonia during a bad winter. Mum moved south soon after, to Surrey, but had a room for Lily until she graduated and moved out. I managed to get Aunty's primary reports. She was really good at things like English and Science when they did classes on it but rubbish at Music and Art. From what Harry says that worked well for her in the end. Though she was pretty bad at latin and I think that is pretty important with being a wizard and such eh? My kids were always fascinated with Potions and tried to explain Chemistry to Harry's kids in turn. I don't think either side really got it properly. I just-," Dudley pauses and looks around the room, finding confused and shocked faces. Humanising this other side of Lily Evans has made its mark. Harry is glad that he has invited him. "I wish I had known her. She sounds like a wonderful person. I don't want to be the guy who speaks badly of his own mother but it sounds like she would be a better aunt to me than Petunia was to Harry. It seems she died a hero but I am just sad that she died. And that is what I want to bring today and have people remember. She is not just a symbol. She had a family even if it was not great and we were not brilliant. She was still part of it. People should not talk about her in whispers which I hear they do. They should talk about that girl who thought making volcanoes with baking ingredients was cool and then learned to make potions that re-grow bones. It took me a while to accept Harry was not having me on about that by the way. Anyway, thanks for listening to me. I'll let Harry get back on."

Polite applause comes when Dudley takes his seat next to his daughter, Sam. His son had not been able to get out of work. Harry moves to invite Andromeda Tonks up to talk about his father when a familiar drawl reaches his ear and he freezes. 

"If I might, Mr Potter. Perhaps I could add a little to Lily's childhood and such?"

Necks crane as people turn to look towards the back of the room in shock. No one had known Severus had survived the war. Harry had certainly made a bold move when he invited him along. Those who had noticed him before now indulge in the quiet whispers that break out across the room. 

"Of course, I'd be ho-"

"Quite-" Severus snaps while flowing to the front of the room. 

Whispers continue out among the guests but Harry's sharp glance silences them immediately. 

"Lily Evans and I grew up together in Cokeworth. I revealed to her when she was around seven years old that she was a witch. I saw her use accidental magic and as I was a half-blood living in the muggleworld I was....intrigued to find another magical user and the same age as well," Severus stated firmly, arms folded across the front of dark blue robes as if he were addressing a class.

Harry's eyebrows rise. He might as well have declared himself delighted. 

"As Mr- Dudley. As Dudley stated she was fascinated with chemistry in school and was excited to start Hogwarts and take a Potions class, one she would go on to excel in. We fought constantly to be top of Master Slughorn's class. As Dudley also pointed out she was dismal at the more creative aspects of school but so was I so we often used that time to discuss what classes I knew we would later take. She proved herself astoundingly talented before she ever set foot within the walls of Hogwarts. When I explained that with magic you could alter the size and shape of things she proceeded to enlarge and shrink flowers at will. Control of underage magic is rare and why it is so unregulated. You cannot blame children for what they cannot control, after all. But I assure you, young Lily had control. When we reached school she remained determined to be my friend despite our Gryffindor and Slytherin sorting respectively. Her heart was full. Her determination strong. She was not just a mother who died to protect her child. She was a soldier in a war. She fought hard. She believed in her convictions. She should be respected for that."

Without another word he leaves the room and wanders off downstairs. Harry gapes but feels no push upon the wards so wonders if the man just needs a few moments. Noticing his discomfort Albus pops up and asks Andromeda to take to the platform, giving her a hand when she needs it and getting a slap on his arm for his efforts. The ceremony goes on but Harry's mind continues to wander. 

HPHP

 

When the ceremony is over and his guests have left, Harry finds Severus Snape in the back garden with a large glass of red wine which he has clearly pinched from the table just outside the crowded room which Harry had offered after everyone had spoken. He is sitting on an old bench that looks like it might cave at any moment and the bottle is firmly rooted in a muddy match at his feet so that it will not fall over. 

"I do not quite know whether to thank you for inviting me or demand to know why. Or better, more important, is to know how you found me at all."

For that Harry conjures his own wine glass and steals a glass from Snape before standing to face him. He respects the man too much to crowd his personal space. 

"I've always known where you were. A year after the war I found you but you had peace and you had earned it so I left you to it. So much of our magic is based in Latin. It made sense that you could make a living in Italy and doing what you like and not just playing a role."

"Yet you did nothing."

"Why would I? You're not a criminal, Severus. You're a damn hero around here," Harry comments with more confidence than his past conversations with Severus. Being an adult and having a wine glass in hand helps. 

"I hate heroes."

"I know, that is why it amuses me so much that you are one. I still can't believe I got Gin to name our boy Albus Severus."

Severus chokes on nothing and stars at Harry in horror. The Auror looks unfazed. "Oh, hadn't heard that one had you?"

"What could _possibly possess_ you?" Severus demands, spittle forming at the corner of his mouth and Harry is both amused and awash with a rush of adrenaline he cannot quite explain.

"I told him it was because you were one of the bravest men I ever knew and I stand by that. Besides, it meant his name was unique. James went to school with three boys called Harry, two called Ron and four girls with variations of Hermione."

"I was right to stay away," Severus murmurs as he gets o his feet and sets down the overgrown garden path. Harry happily follows him, not having had this much fun in years. 

"I should not tell you of Victoire's year then?"

Severus narrows his eyes for a moment, "Weasley spawn?"

"That is not never nice, Severus," Harry retorts, hoping to add a note of warning to his voice but probably failing because this _is_ Snape, "But yes. Bill and Fleur's oldest. Born a year after the battle. Her name is one thing but she sat alongside more Harry's than I want to think about and basically, all variations of Order members. Severus is a top ten name in the Prophet lists these days."

"Ridiculous," Severus flatly states. 

"Maybe, but people were glad to be alive."

"You don't help the situation with your own spawn I see."

This time Harry grabs at Severus' wrist and spins the older man to face him, "Hey. That is not fair. My children are named after people important in my life. James Sirius. Albus Severus. Lily Luna. Have your tantrum that you are in that group later."

Severus pulls his arm free and turns on his heel to head across the garden again. Harry follows. 

"I didn't invite you here to make you confront what you are not comfortable with. I only asked because of your feelings for my mother. To be honest, I did not think you would come. I am glad you came though. I'd love to share a coffee with you one time. Or another glass of red. In your part of town if you prefer," Harry says hopefully, trying not to sound desperate. 

Severus pauses and then his empty glass floats carefully to the ground. He never turns back to Harry.

"I'll be in touch."

And then he is gone. Because of course he can get through the wards. Of course. Harry summons the rest of the wine and when each of his children troop out towards him one by one, scrolls of parchment in one hand, and more wine in the other he smiles. 

He could hardly have asked for better when it all started.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of an anonymous fest and the creator will be revealed no later than March 30. Please comment here or at [our community on Dreamwidth.](https://hp-goldenage.dreamwidth.org/69928.html) Thanks! ♥


End file.
